world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072714-LilyAcenia
05:46 GT: Acenia rounds a corner and spies a familiarly pale creature. Is it a mirror? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:47 GT: Lily gasps in delight as she sees the pale skin of the troll staring at her. "Oh my God, it's YOU!" 05:48 GT: Acenia cringes a little bit. Nope, not a mirror. "Oh hi!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:50 GT: She points to herself. "It's me!" She frowns. "Wait, that's kind of unhelpful. It's Lily, to clarify." 05:51 GT: She bows deeply, doffing her wig instead of a hat. "Pleasure to meet you in person at last." 05:51 GT: "Ohhh!" Acenia allows herself to relax. "I didn't know you were so pale!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:52 GT: "I think it's part of the whole half-twink thing, like the hair and the eyes." She raises her goggles as she replaces the wig to demonstrate. 05:52 GT: "Are we related then?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:54 GT: "No, your mom's different from mine, according to Aunt Jackie. It'd be super cool if we were, though! I've always wanted a sister!" 05:55 GT: "Are you an only child?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:55 GT: "Yep. Why, you have a sibling?" 05:55 GT: "I have a brother!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:56 GT: "Coooooool. I need to meet him as soon as possible." 05:59 GT: "He should be coming soon!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:59 GT: Acenia scratches behind her ear. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:00 GT: "They haven't picked him up yet? Eesh, that's rough. At least he'll be playing the game, though!" 06:03 GT: "Oh hey, speaking of players..." She grins slyly. "My my, Acenia. You didn't tell me you were dating ROYALTY." 06:05 GT: "Ah!" She turns bright pink. "I didn't have a choice!" She covers her face, but peeks between her fingers. "How do you know that?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:05 GT: "Met your boyfriend on the landing pad. You have a good eye. He's HAWT." 06:06 GT: Acenia waves her hands in protest. "I-I-I didn't have anything to do with it! Scarlet set it up!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:07 GT: "HAHAHA. Good ol' mom, huh?" 06:08 GT: "Oh gosh. Why is this such a hot topic?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:10 GT: "Ehehee. I'm just teasing ya mainly. I'm also jelly you have a boyfriend already. All the boys around here are all either lame hackers or probably getting ready to kill us." 06:11 GT: "I didn't have anything to do with it! Honestly! Still, it's nice..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:11 GT: "When did you get here?” Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:12 GT: "Couple hours ago, actually. I've been unpacking mainly and thinking about Darmok very very hard." 06:13 GT: "I think Darmok is nice!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:13 GT: "He is, yeah. He's also an unknown variable. I was only expecting two people to know about the game, much less have information about the previous session even I don't have yet." 06:16 GT: "It seems like a lot of us know things that we shouldn't... Hopefully we can all manage to create the best advantage for the team!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:17 GT: "Hopefully, yeah. He doesn't seem malicious, at any rate. He seems to have taken a real shine to me." She chuckles. "Even planted a clandestine smooch on my porcelain cheek." 06:18 GT: "Oh no! Miloko will be so upset!" ✫(◝ᵒ ᵔ ᵒ◜) Acenia frowns. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:18 GT: "Miloko, eh? Who's that?" 06:19 GT: "Miloko down with the clown. He gets all kissy on her. They're Red I think? She's a princess of Earth!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:21 GT: "Oh yeah, he did say they were together. I forgot." She waves a hand. "I think he was just pleased to see me here, that's all. He's a cutie." 06:24 GT: "Ahh, it seems the more people we add, the more complicated things get from the start... I wonder if this is really the best..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:24 GT: Acenia worries into her cupped hands. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:26 GT: "Hey." She claps a hand on Acenia's shoulder. "Don't worry! Everything's gonna turn out fine. I'm sure of it." She grins. "It's my job to know these things." 06:26 GT: "...oh?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:27 GT: She grins even wider. "Just being mysterious, don't worry. You'll get it when we enter the game." 06:30 GT: "I feel like we won't be prepared. It's making me so nervous..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:30 GT: "I... should go prepare... spells? Just in case!” Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:31 GT: "That's a good idea. Which reminds me, I need to get back to studying up on enchantments for Thiago's robot limbs. Though now that I've heard what Darmok has to say, that might not be such a good idea after all..." She shrugs. "Meh. I'll build in a few failsafes and call it good." 06:34 GT: "I turned that job down. He's looking for a moirail if you want one? I am not into two fast-paced arranged quadrants..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:34 GT: "Oh my. Uh. What's a moirail do again?" 06:36 GT: "You push each other to the best outcome and respect the other for doing so. There's a lot more to it than that, but... It's like a very very close friend. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:36 GT: " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:39 GT: "Well that doesn't sound too bad. I'll talk to him about it. Might be a good way to get closer to him, at any rate." 06:42 GT: "Is it good? A lot of people really really dislike him..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:45 GT: "He's the classic archetype for the smooth-talking villain. I don't trust him. Then again, I don't trust anyone. I just trust him a little bit less, especially with Darmok's agitation over him." 06:54 GT: "That makes sense..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:55 GT: "But hey, I could be totally wrong about him and just being paranoid as always, so you shouldn't start thinking he's Troll Machiavelli or something." 06:56 GT: "Paranoid isn't so bad. I was raised in a hive like that..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:58 GT: "Ooh, yeah, I can imagine. Must have been one wacky childhood." She gasps. "Ooh, that reminds me!" She leans in close. "Is your dad actually a cannibal?" 07:04 GT: "What?!?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:05 GT: "Aunt Jackie said he was. Then again, she also said Scarlet was a 'vapid, shallow manipulator' and that your other mom was a 'traitorous cow', so, y'know." 07:06 GT: "What!?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:06 GT: "She gets like that. Sorry." 07:06 GT: "I really... what..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:08 GT: "She's fairly blunt, as you can tell. She's usually right, though, so, uh..." 07:08 GT: "I think... I'm going to go prepare!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:08 GT: Acenia points to the direction of her room. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:08 GT: "Kay. Talk to you later, Acenia! It was good meeting you in person!" 07:10 GT: "Yeah, later!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧